Sight Unseen
Sight Unseen is the fifth episode of the third season and the 49th overall episode of Charmed. Summary An invisible demon is sent be the Triad to destroy the sisters as Prue obsesses over a human stalker who seeks to kill her. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Boti Ann Bliss as Abbey *Rick Hearst as Troxa *Eddie Cahill as Sean *Amir Aboulela as Triad Member #1 *Shaun Toub as Triad Member #2 *Rick Overton as Triad Member #3 Special Musical Guest *Marvelous 3 Co-Starring *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor *Nick Meaney as Snake Hunter *Karen Stapleton as Rachel Magical Notes Book of Shadows #''To Erase a Memory'' is before the page on Troxa. #''Belthazor'' is before the Hand of Fatima. Troxa :T'his Invisible Demon has the ability to :attack unsuspecting victims and escape without :detection. Although his power prevents the naked :eye from seeing him, his being is still corporeal; :therefore, he cannot pass through objects or walls. :'T'roxa's one Weakness is that :his ectoplasmic biochemistry is sensitive to :cold. When he encounters cold temperatures :he may become partially visible. :This vulnerability can be used to defeat him. Belthazor :'B'eware of this Demonic :Soldier of Fortune. Both powerful and :dangerous, he has destroyed countless :witches, innocents, and demons. :'A's sinister as he :is intelligent, he is not to be trusted, :Belthazor's known abilities include :throwing energy balls and shimmering :from place to place, but his powers are :probably not limited to these capabilities. :'B'''ecause there is no known way to defeat him, :Belthazor should be avoided at all costs. Spells *Prue casts a spell using siderite crystals around the Book of Shadows, forming a Crystal Cage. (unseen) Powers *Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to throw Abbey out of the Manor window. She later used it to smack away a pillow Troxa held to her face and to swat Troxa. After being kidnapped by Abbey, she used it to untie her ropes, to throw Abbey against a wall and to throw a bookshelf and several objects in the basement onto her. She flung Abbey again, onto a kitchen wall cabinet, knocking her out. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Shimmering:' Type of teleportation used by Cole. *'Summoning:' Used by the Triad to summon Cole to their lair. *'Invisibility:' Used by Trox to make himself invisible. *The Triad used a power to vanquish Troxa. *'Premonition:' Phoebe had a premonition of Abbey shooting Prue to death at the manor kitchen. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to distract Abbey. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Abbey and the bullet. Artifacts *'Crystals''' Notes and Trivia * Prue's notes states Javna is a Level 1 demon. * Phoebe does not use her Levitation power. * This is the first episode where Prue has doubts about Cole. She thinks that he could be a demon. * The shirt that Abbey put on in the basement was the shirt that Prue wore in "Be Careful What You Witch For". * Phoebe kisses Cole for the first time in this episode. * The original airdate of this episode is November 2, 2000, which, according to the Halliwell's family tree, is Phoebe's birthday. * Prue's pride, or arrogance, is what leads to her downfall. In "Sin Francisco", Prue becomes infected with Pride, one of the seven deadly sins. * Prue was able to untie herself without looking at the rope. She also had sent Abbey flying with a squint of her eyes. * This is the last time Prue channels her telekinesis through her eyes. * This is the first instance where one of the sisters uses a Crystal Cage to trap a demon. Cultural References *The title is based on the phrase "sight unseen" which means 'without previous inspection'. Glitches *When Piper freezes Abbey the first time, the camera points to Abbey and the gun is straight, whereas the second time it is lowered. Continuity Errors *Prue mentions that she doesn't lock the front door, however in "Thank You For Not Morphing", she complains about Phoebe not doing this when she had been locking it. Gallery Screencaps Pruestalker1.jpg| PrueStalkerCouch.jpg| Pruesnotes.jpg| Prustalkersleep.jpg| PrueTroxapillow.jpg| Pruestalkerdetermined.jpg| Prueattacktroxa.jpg| Prueelectrifytroxa.jpg| Pruephotos.jpg| Pruephots1.jpg| Prueabbey.jpg| Prueabbeyeyeburned.jpg| Prueabbey05.jpg| Prueabbeycrazy1.jpg| Prueabbeystare1.jpg| Prueabbeyuntie1.jpg| Prueabbeypowoer1.jpg| Prueabbeypremonition1.jpg| Prueabbeyclose1t.jpg| Prueabbeyprojection1.jpg Prueabbeyprojection02.jpg Prueabbeywanders.jpg| Prueabbeykitchen1.jpg| Prueabbeyshootgun.jpg| Prueabbeypipebulr.jpg| Prueabbeybullet00.jpg| Prueabbeybullet02.jpg| Prueabbeyfly3.jpg| Quotes :Prue: How do you know it wasn't a demon? :Phoebe: Demons don't usually fondle. ---- :(Prue talking about a demon that's trying to get to the Book of Shadows) :Prue: If you guys don't want to take this seriously, that's your business. Me? I'm on a mission. :Leo: Whoa... :Phoebe: We really need to get her laid, huh? ---- :Phoebe:'''Here is my stalker list. It's mostly guys that I knew in New York. :Piper:' Wow, you were busy in New York. ---- :'Piper :' ''(to Prue about Abbey) Everything's gonna be okay. Everything will be great... as soon as I fire her. ---- :Darryl: Well, on the human side of things, I need you guys to put together a grudge list of any enemies you have past or present. :(Prue hands him a piece of paper.) :Prue: Already done. :Darryl : (reading from the list) Abraxas, Barbas, Yama... What did you do? Date the United Nations? International Titles *'French:' Balthazar (Belthazor) * Finnish: 'Näkymätön mies ''(Invisible Man) *'''Polish: Czego oczy nie widzą (What Your Eyes Cannot See) *'Czech:' Neviditelný (Invisible) *'Slovak: '''Vidieť neviditeľné ''(See the Unseen) *'Russian:' Увидеть невидимое nevidimoe (To See the Unseen) *'Spanish (Spain):' Visión oculta (Hidden Vision) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Demonio invisible (Invisible Demon) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''O demônio invisível ''(The Invisible Demon) *'Serbian:' Videti neviđeno (See the Unseen) *'Italian:' La Trappola (The Trap) *'German:' Die Dämonenfalle (The Demon Trap) *'Hungarian:' Démonok és emberek (Demons and People) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3